¡No podemos ni debemos!
by Maki nyan
Summary: Maki, Nozomi y Kotori, herederas al trono de Likant. Nico, una pobre campesina de Argenth. Eli y Honoka, comandantes de Tourhan. Umi, joven arquera de Vanglash. Rin y Hanayo, estudiantes de Nilash. ¿Qué sucederá cuando se conozcan?
1. Prólogo

Ya han pasado 532 años desde que se produjo la 4 Guerra Mundial en el 2460, 385 años desde la reconstrucción del mundo y 147 años desde que los países volvieron a ser gobernados por la, que antiguamente fue llamada, monarquía.

Lamentablemente no todos los países se salvaron de la destrucción total, tan sólo quedaron las principales potencias, pero estas decidieron dejar el pasado atrás para poder aliarse con los pocos países que quedaron en pié.

Los nuevos territorios formados son Likant, Argenth, Tourhan, Nilash y Vanglash.

Nuestra historia se desarrollará principalmente en Likant, donde gobiernan los Nishikino, los Toujo y los Minami. Estos son los principales y más fuertes reinos que existen.

Pero todo cambiará con la visita de seis chicas a Likant... ¿Encontrarán el amor o sólo tristeza y soledad?

 _ **Holas, les traigo un fic nuevo y es NicoMaki y NozoEli.**_

 _ **Y esu, comenten si les gusta y si quieren que la siga.**_

 _ **Aún estoy indecisa con este proyecto :'c espero que le den una oportunidad.**_

 _ **Nos vemos~**_

 _ **ByeBye**_


	2. Chapter 1: La reunión

De nuevo tengo que ir a otra tediosa reunión del consejo, quizás, para hablar sobre algún "prometido" con el que pueda casarme, lo único bueno de esto es que volveré a ver a Nozomi y a Kotori luego de 2 meses sin ver a ninguna.

\- Hija ***mi padre llamó***

\- ¿Qué sucede padre?

\- Están Minami-san y Toujo-san en la sala

\- En seguida bajo padre

No logro entender el porqué quieren conseguirme un prometido si solo tengo 15 años ¡Aún me faltan 3 años para alcanzar el tope!, a Kotori le faltan meses para los 17 y de Nozomi ¡lo comprendo de ella!, sé que sus padres están desesperados por encontrar a algún prometido que merezca a su hija... Aah, aún no entiendo porqué no nos dejan casarnos con quien queramos y cuando queramos.

\- Maki-chan te tardaste ***dijo Kotori haciendo un puchero***

\- Si nos vuelves a hacer esperar de nuevo tus pechos sentirán un masaje que nunca olvidarán ***dijo Nozomi poniendo sus manos en esa posición característica de ella***

\- N-no lo volveré a hacer

\- Así se habla Maki-chan ***me sonríe Nozomi***

\- ¿Y para qué crees que han hecho una reunión? ***pregunté***

\- ¿Por los compromisos?

\- No lo creo Nozomi-chan, hace un par de meses se hizo una con ese propósito

\- No sabremos nada si no vamos con ellos *suspiré cansada*

\- Tienes razón

\- Ne Nozomi-chan, Maki-chan

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede Kotori?/¿Qué pasa Kotori-chan?

\- Creo que tengo una pequeña idea de que puede ser

\- Cuenta la entonces Kotori

\- En el reino Toujo, las bestias han hecho más ataques ¿cierto?

\- Sí, pero aún no te entiendo Kotori-chan

\- Puede que tus padres quieran darte más protección y de todos los países que hay, el que cuenta con más seguridad sería Tourhan, quizá contraten a alguien de allí

\- Tienes razón, ¿y a Maki?, es lo que creo ¿no?

\- Así es Nozomi-chan jeje

\- Jejeje que lástima, tampoco lo quiere asumir

\- ¡Hey! No hablen como si no estuviera aquí ***las miré molesta***

\- ¿Quieres saber Maki-chan?

\- Dilo de una vez Kotori, mi paciencia no es ilimitada

\- Eres una niña muy mimada, quieres que te den en gusto en todo y que esté alguien allí para los caprichos que se te ocurren la mayoría del tiempo ***me respondió Nozomi mostrando su sonrisa llena de burla***

\- N-no es verdad Nozomi, no soy mimada ni tampoco tengo caprichos como para que los cumplan ***** **dije sonrojada jugando con un mechón de mi cabello***

\- Tsundere~

\- ¡Cállate Nozomi!

\- Chi-chicas no es necesario que discutan

\- Mejor vámonos con nuestros padres de una vez

\- Claro ***nos dirigimos donde ellos*** ¿pero Kotori-chan?

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Y tú qué? ***pregunté***

\- No seas así de grosera Maki-chan

\- Pero eso es lo que tú querías preguntar

\- Washi washi Maki-chan

\- M-Me quedaré callada

\- Bien hecho, entonces Kotori-chan, ¿por qué te han llamado también?

\- Sinceramente, no lo sé Nozomi-chan

\- Aún no entiendo el porqué sabes todo eso Kotori

\- Jeje escuché a mi madre por casualidad hace un par de semanas atrás cuando la madre de Maki-chan fue a visitarnos por unos días ***dio una sonrisa nerviosa***

\- Eres un caso perdido Kotori-chan

\- Hahaha

\- Entremos, así se nos acabarán todas las dudas sobre lo tuyo Kotori

\- Hai~

\- Buenas tardes ***dije entrando al despacho de mis padres***

\- Buenas Nishikino-san

\- Buenas tardes Maki-san

\- ¿Para qué nos han llamado?

\- Vengan a sentarse primero que todo ***dijo Minami-san de forma calmada***

\- En seguida madre

\- ¿Y para que nos llaman? Y precisamente a las tres

\- Sí es por el tema de compromiso, no creo que sea necesario tratarlo porque hace poco hubo una reunión con ese tema específicamente ***dije algo molesta aún sabiendo de que iba todo esto***

\- No es eso hija y no es necesario que te molestes por ello, así que ¿Minami-san quieres decirlo primero?

\- Claro Nishikino-san ***miro a Kotori*** hija, tenemos que preparar el reino para los próximos juegos que serán en dos meses más y recuerda que la seguridad que debemos tener es mucha así que estaremos bastante ocupadas, los Nishikino y los Toujo irán a ayudarnos la semana que viene, ya que necesitaremos todo el apoyo posible de Shilak, Rostu y Lynbash

\- Claro madre

\- Hija ***Toujo-san llamó a Nozomi***

\- Madre

\- Necesitas protección, no puedo dejar que deambules sola en la noche, así que tu padre y yo mandamos a contratar a la mejor comandante de Tourhan, llegará mañana en la mañana para que la recibas como corresponde, ¿entendido Nozomi? Y no quiero que empieces con esas cosas de tus cartas del tarot ***le dijo Toujo-san a Nozomi***

\- Sí, está todo claro y completamente entendido señora capitana ***dijo Nozomi de forma militar para molestar un momento***

\- Jaja que bien mi pequeña soldado espiritual

\- Ahora ***habló mi madre*** Maki, sé que este tiempo no te hemos prestado toda la atención que requieres por temas del palacio y todo Likant, es por eso que contraté a una chica algunos años mayor que tú que podrá ayudar te en todo lo que quieras y necesites

\- ¿Una sirvienta personal?

\- Así es, pero quiero que te portes bien con ella. No te hagas la difícil ¿sí?

\- Sí madre, ya te escuché

\- Bien, eso era todo lo que queríamos decirles chicas

\- Entonces nos retiramos por el momento, hasta luego madre, señores Nishikino y Minami-san

\- Adiós padres, Minami-san y Toujo-san

\- Adiós madre, señores Nishikino y Toujo-san

Luego de un par de minutos de haber salido de allí, les dije lo que me tenía acomplejada.

\- No soy tan difícil en verdad

\- Maki-chan sí lo es y lo sabes

\- No es verdad

\- Claro que sí Maki-chan, Kotori-chan también lo piensa, ya deja de negarlo

\- Son unas idiotas ***suspiré cansada***

\- Y así nos amas~ ***me abrazó Nozomi***

\- Sí, seguro, las amo mucho ***las miré*** ¿y qué hacemos ahora chicas?

\- Vamos a tu cuarto Maki-chan

\- ***suspiré*** Está bien, vamos llendo

Y así pasó la tarde, entre palabras, risas y bromas de temas aleatorios. Entrando la noche, Nozomi y Kotori se han tenido que ir, ya que tenían que preparar y recibir temprano en la mañana a las visitas que yo y Nozomi tendríamos.

\- Entonces... ¿Una sirvienta eh? ***sonreí*** quizás no sea tan malo como parece... Quizás todas lleguemos a disfrutar lo nuevo que nos llega

¿Será esta persona capaz de cambiar algo en mi?, ¿seré feliz sí ella llega?, ¿sabré lo qué es sentir el tener a alguien que te importe tanto que darías tu vida por él?, ¿me sentiré completa con su llegada?

 _ **Aquí les dejo otro cap y espero que les guste, me gustaría que dejaran un review para saber si les gusta y también acepto críticas -la que ustedes quieran darme tanto mala como buena- y eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos en la próxima.**_

 _ **ByeBye**_


	3. Chapter 2: La comandante de Nozomi

Mis cartas me dicen que hoy será un gran y espléndido día para Maki-chan y para mi, hoy llegará su esclava... digo sirvienta y también mi comandante.

\- Non-chan

\- ¿Qué sucede madre?

\- Ya llego la comandante, está abajo

\- "¿Tan temprano? Sí que es puntual" ***pensé*** Claro, vamos bajando

\- No quiero que le digas esos comentarios tan raros que dices a veces

\- No son raros madre, sólo son comentarios normales y espirituales ***le muestro mis cartas del tarot***

\- Esas cartas no se entienden mucho

\- Solo los elegidos pueden leerlas ***la miré con burla***

\- Y esos son los comentarios raros que dices

\- Bueno... pero no prometo nada~ ***fue lo último que dije antes de dirigirme al encuentro con la comandante***

Antes de entrar al salón principal me detuve en la entrada para observarla con cuidado, _"es linda"_ su largo cabello dorado tomado en una cola, su cuerpo cubierto por un traje militar que se amolda a su escultural y bien cuidado cuerpo, piel blanca, alta, pero lo que me llamó más la atención fueron sus ojos, azules como el mar pero que no mostraban sentimiento alguno. _"Irradia seriedad y parece un bloque de hielo"_ fue lo que pensé antes de acercarme.

\- Buenos días

\- Buenas días princesa

\- ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

\- Soy la comandante Elichika Ayase, para servirle princesa

\- No me digas princesa, Ayase-san

\- Pero princesa-

\- Nada de peros, soy la princesa de Rotsu y ha sido una orden comandante ***intenté sonar seria y severa***

\- De acuerdo Toujo-san ***se resignó***

\- Así se habla Ayase-san ***le sonreí***

\- Como usted diga prin... Toujo-san

\- Vienes de Tourhan, ¿no estas cansada por el viaje?

\- No, estoy bien así

\- Quiero conocer te mejor Ayase-san, ¿puedo?

\- Como usted lo deseé Toujo-san

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Tengo 17 años

\- ¡Yo igual!

\- Vaya...

\- Tu nombre es raro... Elich... Elik... te diré Eli ¡y de cariño Elicchi!

\- Cla-claro Toujo-san ***se sonrojó***

\- Pero tendrás que decirme Nozomi ¿entendido?

\- Entendido... ***se volvió a sonrojar*** Nozomi

\- Me alegra y dime, ¿por qué eres la comandante de Tourhan? Eres muy joven para tener ese cargo Elicchi

\- Era yo o mi hermana menor Arisa, es mejor que no viva lo que tuve que pasar para convertirme en comandante ***al ver mi rostro de confusión siguió explicando*** todas las familias deben de tener d hijos, y si son 2, uno de ellos debe de ir al servicio militar a los 14 años, todos sabíamos las torturas que se pasaban al entrar y si tú querías que tu familia estuviera a salvo debías de subir de rango. Yo me esforcé mejor que nadie, logrando que me nombraran como la comandante más joven y así puedo mantener a salvo a mi familia y ahora a ti Nozomi

\- ¿Tan malo era?

\- Demasiado, no se lo recomendaría a nadie que no esté capacitado para eso

\- Eres muy valiente ***le sonreí*** pero Elicchi

\- ¿Qué sucede Nozomi?

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí?

\- El que sea necesario

\- Mouh, Elicchi es muy fría

\- No soy fría, sólo digo lo necesario

\- Elicchi *me miró* quiero que te abras más conmigo, ¿sí?

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para conocer a la fría comandante Elichika Ayase

\- ***suspiró*** eres imposible

\- Y así me quieren~

Luego de eso pasamos toda la tarde hablando de temas al azar, sobre que cosas nos gustaban, de su entrenamiento y mis responsabilidades, y también sobre mis paseos nocturnos que, según Elicchi, me ponen en gran peligro. Pero una pregunta me llamó la atención.

\- Dime algo Nozomi

\- ¿Qué cosa Elicchi?

\- ¿Tienes amigas?

\- Claro que sí Elicchi, pero lo malo es que no nos podemos ver tan seguido como nos gustaría a nosotras

\- ¿Y quiénes son?

\- Maki-chan y Kotori-chan

\- ¿Por qué dices que no se pueden juntar tan seguido?

\- Porque tenemos muchas responsabilidades con Likant ***dije mientras le sonreía***

\- Espera, entonces ellas son...

\- Sí, somos las princesas de Likant

\- Vaya... ***dijo con sorpresa***

\- ¿No creías que tenía amigas?, Elicchi es muy cruel ***dije con fingida tristeza***

\- N-no es eso Nozomi, so-solo pensé que tus amigas serían de tu mismo reino ***dijo nerviosa***

\- Tranquila Elicchi, es que a ellas las conozco desde que tengo memoria y son las únicas que entienden mi forma de ver el mundo, son las que mejor me conocen. Las otras personas que son de mi reino me buscan por beneficio, ellas son totalmente distintas

\- ¿Y qué piensas de mi Nozomi?

\- Elicchi es una gran persona y comandante, algo curiosa y testaruda ***la miré con burla*** y muy tierna cuando te sonrojas

\- No-Nozomi, no digas cosas como esas ***y como lo supuse, se sonrojó***

\- Jejeje Elicchi es muy tierna

\- Ya detente Nozomi

\- Hai, hai ***la miré*** ¿me acompañas? Quiero dar un pequeño paseo ***dije cuando me di cuenta de que ya había anochecido***

\- Vamos a decirle a Toujo-san

\- Claro ***la busqué por todos lados hasta que la vi*** ¡Madre!

\- ¿Qué sucede Non-chan?

\- Voy a dar un paseo, Elicchi me acompañará por si pasa algo

\- ¿Elicchi?

\- No se preocupe Toujo-san, Nozomi quiere que nos volvamos amigas

\- De acuerdo Ayase-san

\- Nos vamos madre, adiós

\- Adiós

\- ¡Vamos Elicchi!, eres muy lenta ***llevaba de ventaja varios metros desde que salimos de los terrenos de mi gran castillo***

\- No tan rápido Nozomi

\- Esta bien, no pasará...

\- ¡Nozomi!

 _"Nada"_

Algo negro me había empujado con una fuerza descomunal hacia Elicchi.

\- Eli...cchi ***dije apenas mientras veía como Elicchi combatía con aquella bestia***

\- ¡Te cuidaré, pase lo que pase Nozomi! ***gritó dando por finalizada aquella batalla***

\- Elicchi... ***la miré, su ropa estaba hecha trizas, las garras de la bestia le dejaron algunos grandes cortes*** estás herida...

\- No te preocupes Nozomi, vamos ***me levantó del suelo*** te llevaré a casa

Pasaron algunos minutos, bastante largos para mi opinión. Elicchi estaba corriendo con todo lo que podía, no quería que volviera otra bestia y nos volviera a atacar. Si yo cerraba los ojos sentía que en cualquier momento caería desmayada, esa bestia hizo que me golpeara muy fuerte la cabeza.

\- ¡Toujo-san! ***gritó Elicchi*** ¡Toujo-san!

\- ¡Ayase-san! ¿qué les pasó?

\- Una bestia nos atacó a mitad del camino

\- Llévala a su habitación, mandaré algún médico para ti y Non-chan

\- Entendido Toujo-san

Pude sentir algo mullido debajo de mí, lo más probable es que sea mi cama, espero que Elicchi esté bien.

\- Elicchi... ***dije en un susurro***

\- ¿Sucede algo malo Nozomi?

\- ***negué con la cabeza*** ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Me han pasado cosas peores pero ¿y tú?

\- Siento que se me va a partir la cabeza en dos ***intenté sonreír pero sólo se formó una mueca de dolor***

\- Tranquila, ya llegó el médico

\- Buenas, soy el doctor Ryu Takarada ***se presentó*** bien, vamos a ver que tienen

Me miró y revisó con bastante delicadeza, intentando no hacer nada que me provocara dolor. A Elicchi hizo lo mismo que a mí, sólo que a ella le limpió las heridas y las vendo con mucho cuidado.

\- Bien, ahora lo mejor para las dos es que descansen, Toujo-san sufrió un fuerte golpe que provocó dolor de cabeza y fiebre, es impresionante que no se haya desmayado

\- No quería ***tomé una leve pausa por el dolor*** dejar a Elicchi sola

\- Y para ti, Ayase-san, será mejor que también descanses y postergues todo tu entrenamiento para que las heridas puedan cicatrizar de forma correcta

\- Entendido, Takarada-san

\- Eso sería todo, hasta la próxima ***dicho ésto se marchó***

\- Será mejor que descanses Nozomi, yo estaré aquí para protegerte de todo

\- ¿Lo... prometes?

\- Sí, Toujo-san dijo que quiere que me quede en tu habitación, mañana traerán todas mis cosas

\- Genial ***cerré los ojos para dormir*** tendré a Elicchi... para mi solita

\- Estás que te desmayas y sigues diciendo tonterías * **escuché su risa** * eres imposible

\- Y así... me aman jeje

\- Descansa Nozomi

\- Tú igual... Elicchi...

Sentí un leve beso en mi frente antes de dormir. Quizás ésto no sea tan malo.

Sí ella sigue conmigo, ¿seré feliz?, pero ¿y si se va?, ¿qué tan importante es ahora para mí?

 _ **Les dejo este cap NozoEli, espero que les guste. Nos vemos.**_

 _ **ByeBye**_


	4. Chapter 3: La sirvienta de Maki

_**Holis kxndk todos lo hacen y yo solo quiero ser popular ;-;**_

 _ **Love Live! no me pertenece, sino el NicoMaki ya sería canon**_

* * *

Veamos, son apenas las 7 de la mañana. Aún tengo tiempo para ordenar me un poco antes de que aquella chica llegue.

\- Me pregunto ***empecé a susurrar*** cómo será ella

Me dediqué a arreglar lo más que pude mi habitación para recibir a la invitada, sin darme cuenta de cuanto pasé arreglando mis cosas, mi vestido, todo mejor dicho, ya habían tocado la puerta de mi cuarto.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Señorita Nishikino ***escuché la voz de una empleada*** la sirvienta ya ha llegado, está con sus padres en el salón principal, sólo falta usted

\- Gracias, en seguida bajo

Volví a mirarme al espejo, quería estar perfecta para... _"Espera, ¿perfecta? ¿Desde cuándo me arreglo tanto por una sirvienta cualquiera?"_ Pensé mientras dejaba de verme al espejo y empezar a bajar.

\- Me estoy volviendo loca ***susurré*** aún no entiendo el porqué me arreglo tanto, es sólo una simple... Sirvienta...

Me detuve al verla hablando con mis padres. _"Es realmente linda"_ me sonrojé por pensar eso, el que su cuerpo sea pequeño y de baja estatura la hace ver infantil pero adorable, su cabello negro domado en dos coletas altas, sus bellos ojos, parecen rubíes con ese color rojo tan intenso. Todo la hace... _"Atractiva..._ _¿¡Eh, pero qué estoy pensando!?"_ ***me sonrojé fuertemente*** _"Respira, relájate y camina hacia donde están"_

\- Ya llegué madre

\- Que alegría Maki, te presento a tu nueva sirvienta

\- Buenas tardes Nishikino-san ***se empezó a presentar*** me llamo Nico Yazawa, tengo 17 años y vengo de Argenth ***hizo una reverencia*** es un gusto conocerla

\- Un gusto Yazawa-san

\- Maki, llévala a tu habitación para que sepa donde encontrarte en caso de que necesites algo

\- En seguida padre ***la miré por un momento para luego desviar mi mirada*** sígueme, no está tan lejos

\- Antes que nada ***la detuvo mi madre*** Maki es un poco difícil y testaruda, debería de ser al revés pero... La dejo a tu cuidado Yazawa-san

\- No se preocupe, sé un poco el cómo tratar a las personas que tienen una personalidad como aquella ***le sonrió***

\- Pedimos disculpas anticipadas por cualquier cosa que vaya a hacer nuestra hija ***empezó a decir mi madre***

\- Vámonos de una vez Yazawa-san ***la tomé de la mano y la arrastré fuera del alcance de mis padres***

\- Como eso ***ambos miraron con vergüenza a Yazawa-san*** nos vemos chicas

La arrastré, la tenía sujeta de su mano con una fuerza moderada para no herirla. Estuvimos en silencio un tiempo, sólo se escuchaban nuestros pasos y otros leves sonidos a una mayor distancia de nosotras.

\- ¿Nishikino-san? ***preguntó al momento de entrar a mi habitación***

\- ¿Qué? ***respondí seca***

\- ¿Está molesta?, si es así me retiraré de inmediato para no causarle mayores problemas

\- Espera ***la detuve, no supe porqué pero su presencia no es molesta, me llega a agradar y tranquilizar***

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Eh... Yo... N-no es nada

\- Tenga confianza en mí Nishikino-san, estoy para y con usted, para todo lo que necesite o para ayudar con cualquier cosa con la que se sienta acomplejada

\- Es sólo que estoy algo molesta con mis padres ***me senté en mi cama y ella al lado mío*** la presión que tengo para encontrar algún pretendiente y todas las responsabilidades que caen en mis hombros al ser hija de la familia principal de Likant ***asintió con un sonido diciéndome que continuase*** ¿No crees que es mucho para una chica de 15 años?

\- Sí, pero para una chica común lo sería, usted es especial ***tomó mis manos entre las suyas*** usted es capaz de eso y mucho más, sólo tiene que tener confianza en sí misma Nishikino-san

\- ***me sorprendí*** Gracias

\- No hay nada de que agradecer Nishikino-san, recuerde ***puso un dedo en mi frente*** estoy para aconsejar, servir y ayudar en todo lo que me pida... Aún si es en contra de mí voluntad

\- Oye ***la miré molesta***

\- ¿Qué sucede Nishikino-san? ***respondió con falsa inocencia***

\- Idiota

\- Tsundere

\- ¡No soy tsundere! ¡Enana!

\- ¡Mimada!

\- ¡Odiosa!

\- ¡Tomate!

\- ¡No soy un vegetal! ¡Pitufo!

\- ¡Ni que fuese azul! ¡Mal educada!

\- ¡Infantil!

\- ¡Amargada!

\- ¿¡Pero qué pasa aquí!? ***entró mi madre preocupada***

A ambas, al darnos cuenta del escándalo que habíamos hecho, el color rojo se nos fue yendo al rostro, casi del mismo tono que el de mi cabello.

\- N-no es nada madre

\- ¿Cómo qué nada? Ambas estaban gritando

\- L-lo lamento Señora Nishikino fu-

\- Yo empecé madre ***le dije intentando salvar a Yazawa-san*** yo la llamé idiota primero

\- Te hemos dicho siempre que fueses educada con todos Maki, no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿sí?

\- De acuerdo madre

\- Me retiro ***miró a mi lado*** Yazawa-san, perdón por lo que causó mi hija

\- No se preocupe Señora Nishikino

Luego de que mi madre saliese de mi habitación nos quedamos en un silencio bastante incómodo hasta que Yazawa-san lo rompió.

\- ¿Por qué se echó la culpa Nishikino-san?

\- No sería justo que te despidieran el mismo día en el que empezaste a trabajar ¿no crees eso?

\- Tiene razón ***miró a otra dirección sonrojada*** Gracias por ayudarme Nishikino-san

\- No agradezcas Yazawa-san ***me senté en la orilla de mi cama*** ¿y qué piensas hacer ahora?

\- Usted tiene que darme órdenes, no puedo darme el lujo de ir por allí o hacer cosas sin su autorización Nishikino-san

\- Entonces ***me levanto*** tienes mi permiso para recorrer el palacio Nishikino a tu gusto, así que anda yendo Yazawa-san y por cualquier inconveniente di que la princesa Nishikino te ha dado autorización

\- Gracias Nishikino-san, nos vemos más tarde para la hora de la cena

\- Seguro, adiós

Pasado un tiempo en el que se fue, me puse a pensar en Yazawa-san, su extraña forma de actuar, nunca nadie en la vida me había contestado ni molestado como lo hizo ella. Nico Yazawa, es muy diferente a todos los que conozco. Y aunque suene como una pervertida, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, en su pequeño y bello cuerpo, vestido en un traje de maid negro con detalles blancos junto a un delantal blanco. Simplemente es...

\- Perfecta ***dije sin pensar***

\- ¿Qué o quién es perfecta hija?

\- ¡Ma-madre!

\- Vamos hija, puedes confiar en mí

\- No es nadie madre ***me levanté de mi cama algo nerviosa*** ¿Has visto a Yazawa-san? Quiero preguntarle algo

\- ¿Yazawa-san? Es una buena chica, honrada, honesta, puntual y es muy bella, es una buena elección hija pero tendríamos que ver si tu padre también aceptaría este tipo de amor y si te dejaría gobernar con ella

\- ¿¡D-de que hablas!? Y-yo no veo a Yazawa-san como algo más

\- Pero si has dicho que es perfecta

\- ¡L-lo sé pero no siento!- ***fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de lo que me hizo decir***

\- Caíste hija, tranquila ***tomó mis hombros*** yo te apoyo en todo lo que necesites pero nada de dejar tus responsabilidades de lado ¿oíste?

\- Sí, ya oí ***la abracé por un momento*** pero madre

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿En serio no la has visto?

\- Esta en la cocina, te traerá la cena en-

La interrumpió unos leves golpes en la puerta y una dulce voz.

" _Espera… ¿Dulce voz?, ¿de dónde saqué eso?"_

\- Nishikino-san, le he traído la cena

\- Vaya, Yazawa-san se me adelantó

- ***suspiré*** Adiós madre

\- Adiós ***abrió la puerta*** hola Yazawa-san, pasa, mi hija te recibirá con gusto ***me sonrojé ante lo que dijo*** bueno, adiós

\- ¿Eh?... Claro, adiós

Entró con una bandeja en sus manos, en ella había arroz, carne, vegetales y muchos tomates, acompañado por una taza de té y un vaso de jugo.

\- ***lo dejó en un pequeño escritorio que había en mi cuarto*** Espero que le guste, la gran Nico Ni cocinó para usted Nishikino-san

\- ¿La gran... Nico Ni?

Bien, estoy confundida. ¿Por qué se dirige a si misma de esa forma?

\- ***al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojó fuertemente*** L-lo lamento, es sólo una pequeña y tonta costumbre que tenía hasta hace poco

\- ¿Costumbre?

\- Bueno, en Argenth la economía no es la mejor y para conseguir trabajo necesitas suplicar mucho... Mi familia es pobre, desde hace bastante, y para subsistir trabajamos en el campo

\- Espera, dices ¿trabajamos?

\- Sí, mis padres y yo, mis hermanos son tres y no quiero que sufran, que sientan hambre, quiero que sean capaces de tener una vida normal como cualquier niño de su edad

\- Vaya...

\- Y por lo de Nico Ni ***se sonrojó de nuevo al recordar lo anterior*** yo era la que cocinaba cuando estaba en casa, ya que mis padres están muy ocupados en el trabajo, así que me tocaba a mí comprar, racionar y cocinar. Como es poco lo que sirvo, mis hermanos se entristecen, así que para alentarlos y hacerlos felices les hago juegos y les digo frases divertidas. Y como presumo con que la comida me queda deliciosa, lo digo como si fuese una idol, las cantantes juveniles de hace mucho tiempo que salen en algunos libros sobre la historia del mundo

\- Vaya… Eres una gran hermana Yazawa-san

\- Sólo quiero lo mejor para esos tres diablillos ***sonrió*** ellos son los que alegran mis días

Le devolví la sonrisa, con eso y un leve adiós, se fue rumbo a su nueva alcoba. Le espera nuevos días aquí en ésta casa. Ya habiendo terminado la cena y que viniesen a recogerla, me cambié de ropa y me dispuse a dormir.

\- ***ya en la cama dije*** Yazawa-san es una buena persona... Muy adorable y... Bella...

¿Qué será lo qué sucederá si sigue aquí?, ¿me sentiré completa y feliz a su lado?... ¿Conoceré el amor con ella aquí?...

* * *

 _ **Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap, sé que me demoré bastante pero quería que el NicoMaki fuese per-fec-to kxndn gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me ayudan a seguir escribiendo y también gracias por su apoyo xknfj los quiero.**_

 _ **ByeBye~**_


End file.
